Wistful Desire
by Kataru
Summary: Uotani targeted the two Sohma's for her untest POTION. -- kyoxyuki
1. The victims

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket period.

**Chapter 1:** The victims

* * *

"Hey Hanajima! Look what I've got!" Uotani flash a small bottle of liquid with different mixture.

"Is that some kind of medicine or P-O-T-I-O-N?" the other girl asked in a tone that she already knows that her friend have something for fun.

"Well Yeah! Hana-chan knows well… heehhe, speaking of POTION; I made this by following the instructions from an old magazine I'd found. Some kind of love potion or so-called."

"Then who'll be the victims?"

"I've never tested this before. It would be dangerous if tested between opposite sex, between girls isn't good either…"

"Then let's try… between boys… omoshiroi…" the black beauty suggested, blazed by her black aura.

"Nice! That would be very fun." Imagining one of the boy's after the other, the blonde starts laughing mischievously. Being excited too much, she dragged the other girl with her back to their class to begin searching for their "victims".

-------

"Ohayou! Hana-chan! Uo-chan!" The brown haired girl greeted her two best friends and the two greeted her back. Uotani noticed that Kyou isn't with them. Before Tohru could speak up, the other Sohma interrupt

"Don't worry, he'll be here before the class begin". Sigh. Only means that the two had a fight, it always happened that's why even Hanajima and Uotani are already used to it.

And yes, Kyou made it on time. He entered the class with his face can't be draw. The blonde smirked.

-------

Kyou didn't join them for lunch and Yuki is attending an emergency meeting. Now the two got a chance to discuss the plan with Tohru privately.

"Tohru, is their relationship that bad?" Uotani asked.

"Umm… it's better than before. I think they're getting along now. They always quarrel but that's normal." She smiled. She preferred it that way than seeing the two in silence.

"How 'bout trying my medicine?" the blonde girl flashed the POTION to her. Tohru's eye's widened in excitement. She already have an idea on what the bottle does since her friend can also be cunning.

-------

"Ahh… Is there someone who's kind enough to go upstairs and ask Kyou-kun to come down?" the older Sohma gave Yuki a look.

"S-Sorry!!! I forgot to tell Kyou-kun…" Tohru panicked, blaming herself for being too excited.

"N-No Honda-san, I'll go-" Yuki was about to stand up when Kyou entered the room and glare at him coldly.

"My… my…" the silver haired boy said in low tone.

ITTADAIKIMASU!!!

Tohru keep on glancing at the orange haired boy, which makes him annoyed. Then later he caught the girl and gives her a question mark look.

"A-ano… how's the juice? Is it a bit bitter?"

"No no… it's-" this time, it was his other cousin that he caught glancing at him so he give him an evil look. "…fine."

------

Kyou rise from his bed, he fixed it up then head downstairs. Tohru greeted him and replied "umm." Or ok or you too. He yawn then began to eat his breakfast. He looked at everyone; Tohru, Yuki, Shigure then to the ceiling… then back to Yuki. "…" Then Tohru, Yuki and Shigure "…" Something's strange, he feels refreshed and whenever he looked at the three, he feels that there's something new… So he examines the three one by one.

"What?" the silver haired boy gazed back to his cousin whose been staring at him for the whole time. "What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" he added, raising his eyebrow.

"WHO IS STARING AT WHO?" the other boy flares up.

"Y-O-U !!" the trio said at the same time.

"Y-You… Don't 'kid me!" then flares down, because he really is STARING at him. He then continued eating his food.

Yuki blink, Shigure's expression say's "aah" while Tohru hid her face giggling.

-------

While walking on the corridor, Kyou heard his name called from his back. He turn around and a boy at his age, maybe his classmate, greeted him. He just give the boy a stare instead.

"kyou-kun, will you give this to your cousin?" the boy handed over Yuki's ID. Kyou feel a bit irritated. _"…and why would I?"_ he thought.

"Thanks! Yuki needed it." The boy waves at him as he left.

"O-Oi! K'so" He doesn't like it. And why would he give the ID back to that mouse? He'll just going to see that bastard's face and that's absolutely NO WAY!

Still pondering, he found himself in front of their school council's door. "This is absurd… I should have thrown this." He looked at the ID and stare at the picture. It wasn't bad at all, now is the chance to examine the mouse face in anyway he want. The door slides open and Yuki step-out of the room. A bit surprise to see his cousin staring at something, outside their school council's room? Kyou jolted when he notices that someone just came out of the room, and the worst thing is, it's his cousin Yuki. He glance back to the ID and look away. He extend his hand to Yuki, giving back the ID. Kyou left. Yuki blink. So it was his ID Kyou's been holding. A perfect timing! He's been looking for it and was about to do searching when he leave the room. He sigh and went back to the room. He just got what he needed.

_"What was it"_ Kyou thought. He still haven't found that "something new" about Yuki. And still not contented, he decided to have a talk to any Prince Yuki fanclub member he first sight. And there was Minami. They have a short talk and went inside the fanclub's room.

"What kind of picture do you want?" she asked while holding a pile of photo albums.

"Anything is fine."

"Then I'll give you the best!" she starts viewing the photo album and drool every time she flip the next page. She sigh. She can't choose… She likes them all. Every picture they've got is the best.

Kyo shakes his head. He knew what problem he's having. So he decided to look in his own. He grab random photo album and open a random page then take a random picture. Luckily, he grabbed just what he needed; it's a close-up picture of his cousin in their black school uniform.

"I'll take this." He sigh while waving the picture to the girl. He pause then leave. He doesn't want to wake-up Minami on her noon time daydream whose kissing a random picture of Yuki.

Yuki saw Kyou who leave the room in the corridor and blink in surprise when he saw the nameplate of the room Kyou had been to… it say's "PRINCE YUKI FANCLUB" … that was surprising. Now now, what was his cousin up to?

To make sure that nobody is around, Kyou went to his favorite place at the top of their school building. He sat on the cement floor and leaned himself to the wall. He brought-out the picture from his pocket to examine. Minutes later, he give-up.

_"Yuki is still Yuki, mouse is still mouse, and the fact that the Cat hates mouse will never change." _He said to himself before having a quick nap.

Kyou stumbled when he tap his pocket and found the picture missing.

On the other side, some male student picked-up the picture on the floor. His lips formed a smile when he saw who is in it then stare. Some groups of male students noticed him and got curious, they get near to the other boy to make fun of him. But later joined the other boy and start fantasizing it.

Kyou saw the group and their perverted looks catch his attention, he became more curious when he heard the word "he", meaning they're talking about a boy. Usually when a groups of boys talk about the same with such looks on the faces, there can be only one person. So he decided to take a look, and no doubt it's the picture he's been looking for. The group jolted when he snatches the picture back from the boy. It's fun to watch this bunch of idots acting on their own alibis. But their faces says it all; "It's Kyou! Im dead…", "It's Yuki's cousin!", "No, don't look at me! Im not interested at him…TT", and the like. To interrupt Kyou from his thought about them, they decided to pleased him like opening another topic, inviting him for this and that, and so on… They only felt relieve when Kyou ask…

"What do you guys saw on this guy?"

Jaw dropped. Didn't Kyou saw Yuki's beautiful side? And so, they started to describe what they see about Yuki.

"Come-on Kyou! Can't you see? Your cousin is a real beauty!" boy one said.

"Yes yes he is! And such a lady." boy two agreed.

"Not only that, he's also sexy!" boy three added.

"Don't just talk about appearance dude, he is also smart and a nice guy!" boy four commented.

"He is perfect in all aspect, he's a boy but can also be a girl whenever he wants… oh boy" boy one summarize.

"Yes… If he were just a girl, then I would always chase after him/her? And would always be by her side." Boy two sigh… then they all sigh.

Yes, what they've said is true, but… there's nothing new about that. He sigh.

-------

Yuki catch the picture, it's not surprising that the two Yuki club members has been fighting over it.

"YUKI-KUN!!!" The two were overjoyed to see their prince and start asking nonsense questions.

"You two shouldn't fight over small thing." Their prince said in which the two immediately agreed.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't have taken the picture from the album!"

"No it's not mine! Kyou-kun asked for Yuki-kun's picture! And since he's the prince's cousin, it cant' be helped!" Minami protested.

That is the surprising part.

"Umm… Kyou what?" asking for clarification, did he heard it right? They said Kyou's name.

"That's right! Kyou-kun asked me to lend him some of your picture and he's the one who choose that." She clarified.

"T-Thanks…" Yuki gave them a smile in return, melting the two Yuki Fan.


	2. Curiousity kills the mouse

Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket and Bug-off! Mwuahahah! Really! -- fine, just a lie.

**Chapter 2:** Curiosity kills the mouse.

* * *

If you thought about it, Kyou has been acting strange since this morning. He's been glancing to me many times and stare then even denied it. Not to mention, I saw him gazing at my I.D. outside the school council's room. Now he even approached the fan club for my picture… Is it because of our fight yesterday? I don't think so, it's just a normal commotion and that he loses. But hey! Why my face? --. That Baka Neko, whatever he's up to, he'll never wins against me. Yup! Because he is stupid.

"…….."

"…….."

"You better not plan on doing anything stupid, Baka Neko." Yuki finally broke the silence in the room.

"Huh? And what did I do, you damned mouse! Making a spotlight?"

"Talking about spotlight, it was you whose making things weird! You're awfully quiet this day. And that's irritating." Tohru and Shigure keep looking vice-versa at the two.

"And what's with me being quiet? I'm free to do things anyway I want!"

"…Coz, maybe you're plotting something." he glares at him.

"I maybe plotting something and that's totally none of your business!"

"So you're plotting something?"

"Drop Dead!" Unable to keep his anger, Kyou slammed his fist on the table and stand-up. He leaves the room and went upstairs.

Tohru and Shigure relieve. Finally, the two got in quarrel. It will be pretty unusual to have a peaceful dinner with Kyou and Yuki together.

"Nice Yuki-kun!" the older Sohma give him a thumbs-up.

"But Kyou-kun…" the girl glance at the boy's half-eaten food on his plate.

"Don't worry Honda-san, he'll go down when he gets hungry." Yuki smile.

----------

It's already past 11pm and everyone seems to be asleep since the lights are already off. Yuki went downstairs to have something to drink. He's thirsty ok? Nighttime is a perfect time to run his thoughts. It's peaceful and relaxing, that even drives him into melancholic mood. Just when he thought that he got privacy, he notices that he's not alone. Someone is outside just beside the sliding door. He doesn't need to get close to see who, the moon is bright and a shadow of a young boy is reflected inside the room. And there can be only one… Oh boy, just when he's feeling peaceful, there is the troublesome.

Speaking of him, what happened earlier is still unusual. Because he's expecting Kyou to gone wild or something like that, like he always used to. This time, Kyou ended their quarrel soon and didn't even glare at him when he left. That is bothersome. He know his cousin well, because they're been fighting for years, because he is the cat. For once, he's curious. He wanted to know what's happening to him. He have to ask.

"Is the Cat still pondering even until now?" Kyou jerked. He stand up gently while leaning his back on the wall then passed the mouse who gaze at him. "

"Surprising. The Cat is avoiding the Mouse. Truly surprising…" said the silver-haired boy who's still gazing at the other.

"Then, what did the Mouse wants from the Cat?" the orange-haired boy stop on his track without looking back. He knew that the other boy is still gazing at him. And also knew that the Mouse won't let him get away until it gets what it wants.

"I just wanna ask something…" the other boy's head moved, sighing annoyed.

"If you have something to ask, ask right away!" this time, the crimson eyes met with his, gazing back,

"Okay, straight to the point. At breakfast, why are you staring at me? And at school, you're gazing on my I.D. and you even ask for my pic from the fan club. What are you up to? Why are you examining… ME?" he said with his voice pressed on the last word.

Kyou twitch and quickly look away. Roaming his vision on the room, avoiding the other. He doesn't know what to say since he doesn't know either, he stutters.

"I don't know..." he finally said. He knows that it's not convincing and the other is still asking for more clear answer. "I said I don't know! That's why I wanna find out why!" He pause. "_Something new"_. There's no way he's going to say that, coz he find it absurd and he know that his cousin will also does.

Still gazing at his cousin, the look on his eyes say's that he'd said what he have to say. He can't help it, but to laugh quietly. His cousin is really stupid isn't he?

"Don't worry, I won't do it again. Just forget about it…"

"Okey." The silver-haired boy only said in a teasing tone. Kyou jolted and finally look at his cousin who's still gazing at him.

"Oh…" he roams his vision. He doesn't want to hear what will Yuki going to say next, so he decided to go back to his room. He's a bit surprise coz he's expecting to be called 'Stupid' again but he's happy he's not. It's finally over and it doesn't matter anymore.

Yuki watch his cousin as he disappeared from the dark. He smacks his forehead. Kyou got him in there. He is no threat and no harm, because he is stupid, he thought.

"Now now, my glass of water."

* * *

- tsuzuku


	3. The day after yesterday

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba... yeah yeah. If I do then expect the story to be boring. woosh!

**Chapter 3:** Insert title here.

* * *

Uotani pulled Tohru out of their class. Her eyes say it; she wants to hear the result.  
  
"kyou-kun is strange this morning" the girl started while the blonde is listening attentively with an excitement on her face. The other girl who is also their friend is also interested, still keeping her expression stay still but deep inside, among them three, she's the one who have a burning desire to hear the latest report and is going to give in if she heard something...   
  
"He's supposed to act something like being nice to Sohma-kun, right?" the girl continues and the two nods in agreement. "Unfortunately, he is still the same." she sighed. Uotani slumped. She falls like as if her hardship had gone to nothing, her hope and vision for fun was blurred. And as if her efforts for her desire to become reality had fall. Hanajima blink and pats her friend on her shoulder to comfort.  
  
"For the moment that I'd read the article about the potion, instantly, a thought came to my mind that my long awaited dream in now on my grasp. I'd work hard and give my best to do the mixture. I didn't mind that it took me for about an hour for a week; the sum of 7 hours, to complete the process."  
  
"Uo-chan..." yes, the two looked touched.  
  
"It's impossible at all..." the blonde continue, "to reach that dream. To dream, an impossible dream..." the blonde starts to lament.  
  
"Uo-chan, about yesterda-"   
  
"It's ok... Tohru, give it a rest, thanx." the depress blonde walk away, not knowing which path to go.  
  
"She's actually heading to the canteen, taking a break, for a bowl of soumen... if there's any." by the power of the wave, Hanachan was able to conclude. Hanajima turned her sight at her brown haired friend, "Tohru-kun, what was it about yesterday?" she smiled at her.  
  
"About yesterday, at breakfast... I think the potion effect for a while, though." She started while attempting to form another conclusion.  
  
"NO WAY! R-Really?!?" Uotani rushed back when she inevitably heard what Tohru had said.  
  
"Umm... Yeah. Yesterday, I saw kyou-kun eyed Sohma-kun strangely. The way he looked is different, a bit soft, but that's the first time I saw him eyeing Sohma-kun that way. So, I thought it was the potion's effect..." she paused, "umm... Uo-chan?" she got worried when her blonde friend starts trembling. "S-Sorry! It's my fault, I shouldn't have let you remember thos-"  
  
"A-L-R-I-G-H-T-!!!" the blonde raises her fist up and down. Her face was lighten-up and is now full of energy, she's laughing madly.  
  
"Maybe Kyou-kun was just surprise about his unexpected feelings towards his cousin... And now, what you are seeing is his normal lovidove self." the wave girl's maybe right, who knows? Nevertheless, her two friend nods. The blonde can't stop smirking. Later, after feasting on their own imagination about the two Sohmas, they decided to go back to their class to observe them.

At Lunch time.  
  
"You're pathetic." Kyou look at the blonde, confirming if she's talking about him. She smirked.  
  
"What do you want Yankee?" the annoyed cat asked then the blonde throw a slice of cucumber at his face. Vein pop-up.  
  
"Uh-huh, someone wants to end her life already..." the cat said warningly.  
  
"What are you doing?" kyou blinked.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST DID SOMETHING TO ME! And I'll tell you, that was just a second ago!" the cat boy loose his temper.  
  
"You're slow." the blonde stare at him with annoyance. Tohru jerked. Kyou blink, wondering what she meant. Is it about eating?  
  
"Oh, you want to compete?" he asked, still wondering "Huh! I'm not idiot enough to compete over small things... and that's no thanks." he said.  
  
"I can't believe it! What kind of thinking do you have?" Now she's really annoyed.  
  
"Don't mind him. What he just said is likely him, he's an idiot." the boy's cousin remarked.  
  
"W- Don't butt-in you damned mouse! What's this? Ganging on me all of the sudden?" the cat burst in anger.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOS-" Tohru instinctively placed her hand at the girl's mouth to avoid further racket and smile awkwardly.  
  
"Please excuse us." Hanajima helped Tohru drag the blonde who almost unveils their scheme. Then went behind the bushes and disappeared.  
  
"Geezed!" Kyou sighs, calming down then glance at his cousin, "Bastard, teaming-up like a coward." he said in disgusted tone.  
  
"Sheeezed, like an idiot to get mad over small things." Yuki brushed his bangs with his fingers, annoyed.  
  
"Hah! There are no small things when it comes to you. Everything about you irritates me!"  
  
"Neither do I. Yep, you're an idiot."  
  
"IM NOT!!!"  
  
"Yes yes... rather, you're stupid."  
  
"And what makes me sTUUpiDDD? You- Stop calling me STUUUUPID!"  
  
"Why not? Stupid Cat?" the other guy said provokingly, heating up the tension. Sometimes, he felt better whenever he teased Kyou. It's funny, when someone take his comment seriously, flares-up and so on. He likes seeing his cousin loosing his temper... actually, playing with him. And then their bickering will soon goes to fighting. And kyou will surely take the first move to attack him then he'll get the chance to counter-attack, actually, he gets to hit Kyou without hitting him first, coz he's always been hitting his cousin on every very small thing/remarked he heard from cousin about him.  
  
"I'm gonna rip your sorry face someday, you damn mouse." Kyou said while grinning his teeth madly and clenching his fist, like stopping himself to react violently on his cousin's word that may make him look stupid like he said.  
  
"Someday?" Yuki gawk at him, "Why not now?" he said smirking. Kyou looked away, making his expression change. "Scared?" silence..."_Hey!_' he wanted to speak up to break the silence but, that isn't like him. He waited and waited for a response. He's getting bored. What's taking long for the cat to response? Minute later, he decided check his cousin then stunned when find no hope that he'll received a response. The cat is already minding his own business on his own world, completely ignoring him.   
  
For some reason, he feels irritated and mixed feelings is striking him. The stupid cat didn't respond on his gag! And it's hurting his damn pride a bit. What the mouse wants, the mouse gets. It's not that he likes seeing Kyou beaten-up but... he only likes the thrill, and arousal on his everyday boring life. But the fact that Kyou didn't react earlier is still bothering him because it's unlike him. Also put yesterday's account where Kyou also act strangely and that's really bothersome.

"That carrot top is so damn SLOW! He should have been going after his cousin crazily! And what's that? He's showing no emotion at all!" the blonde rants finally bringing-out what she has inside while Tohru is trying her best to comfort her friend.   
  
"Uochan, he's already acting the way he should." Hanajima said.  
  
"Eh? No way! He still haven't do things like ummm, You know like being a gentleman to the prince (princess), doing things that will please him, teasing him and then Yuki will slowly fall for him (maybe). And then one day, sneakily, we'll gonna see them holding hands secretly and Yuki blushing and then and then they... MWUAHHAHHAHA!"  
  
"WAhhhhh! Uochan got some liquid flowing from his mouth!" Tohru panicked.  
  
"She's drooling, Tohru-kun" Hanachan explained. "But you shouldn't think things like that, Uochan. The scene should have been; Kyou secretly following his cousin and when Yuki noticed he's being followed; he turned around and saw his cousin, hands on his pocket. Annoyed, he's about speak when suddenly Kyou move closer and for a moment, he felt a warmth feeling on his cheek."  
  
"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!?!" The brown haired girl can't help to giggle "But... ummm... for Kyou-kun to DO that to Sohma-kun..." she starts to vision the scene, "Odd." :watery eyes: "But... I- I think that was cute..." her chicks redden. Hanachan pats her friend on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Tohru-kun. You're still young, I understand." hanachan said. They're both on the same age though.  
  
"B-But... that's supposed to be on... his l-lips, right?" Tohru ask timidly, making herself blush madly.  
  
"Tohru-kun, sly." the black beauty smiles, knowing that her friend starts to learn THINGS. "Don't worry, it's just an appetizer. The main dish is when they went inside the dark room, locked." her statements are making her friend almost faint.  
  
"You two, stop that nasty thoughts!" the blonde interrupted.  
  
"Nasty? No. It's Yummy." the girl continues, "The two actually eat the grilled meat that Kyou-kun cooked for his beloved cousin. They don't want to share it that's why they locked the door and in a dark room for using candle to make it more romantic. Explanation over." she ended.  
  
"Oh my, you read novels too much." the blonde noticed, "Then let's go back. I bet we don't missed a scene while we're away since that stupid carrot top is damn slower than a turtle."  
  
"Then what's the hurry?" hanajima asked.  
  
"For the sake of food, we must go back. I've only eaten some piece of veggies, though. Plus I waste a cucumber just for that guy." the blonde's stomach growl, "Plus plus, my tummy is already complaining." she look at her other friend in dreamy state then hanajima and her exchange glances and decided to drag the girl, going back on where the Sohma's are.  
  
- tsuzuku

* * *

Pls. bear with the author who got lazy typing, editing the rest. Until the next full moon, ja 


End file.
